Existing hung and slider windows utilize various means for locking the primary movable sash to the fixed or secondary sliding sash. Traditionally, latches are utilized to lock window sashes. The window sashes are locked when a latch is engaged with a striker. To unlock the window, an operating lever is used to pull the latch or pivot the latch to a retracted position, clearing the latch from the striker. Once the latch is cleared from the striker, the window is slid open. To lock the window, the operating lever is used to push or pivot the latch to a locked position, where the latch engages the striker. Currently there exists a number of self-latching window sash locks available on the market. Self-latching locks automatically latch the window sashes after the window sashes are closed. Thus when the latch has reached the same level as the striker it latches the window in the closed position automatically. However, to open the window the operating lever still needs to be held in order to allow the latch to clear the striker as the window is slid open. Once the latch clears the striker, the operating lever is released and the latch returns to an extended position or locked position. The action of opening such a window requires the operator to use one hand to unlock the self-latching lock, while simultaneously using the other hand to slide the window. Not only is this action awkward to perform but also it can be very difficult to perform on large windows, windows without finger grips, windows with more than one latch and windows which have limited and restricted access. A need for an automatic sash lock still remains, wherein the operator interfaces with the sash lock once and has both hands available for sliding the window open and shut, while the latch automatically unlatches and latches to the striker.